Reincarnated Lotus
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: I've been told about Reincarnation, how when you die you are reborn into the world as something else like a cat or a dog. Obviously I didn't believe in those claims. Well, you can imagine my surprise when I suddenly woke up in a little Asian boy's body... Oi Nora! Don't you dare eat that!


Life.

For some this word is an incomprehensible source of happiness, fulfillment and acceptance. For some life is something you enjoy to its max without ever looking back on your past mistakes or consequences. And for an unsavory few. Life is just a game in their eyes, nothing of value is held within that word.

But for a very select view Life as something else entirely, a big asshole.

"Where the hell am I?!" Indeed life can be a bi-

"Why is everything white?!" Well. I wouldn't say life exactly, nor would it be heaven or Hell.

"Wait… Why the hell am I white?! And why don't I have a face!?" It would be a sort of purgatory.

"Oh great! Now I'm being sucked up by a portal!" Yes, a forgotten place where the souls of potential heroes could gather and be sent off to save worlds in the brink of extinction, they would become the heroes of their world and live a life full of adventure!

"AAAAHHHH!" Now we shall see the rise of a new hero, one who shall free a world from its shackles! Let the wheel of life decide the fate of this young individual~!

* * *

Strange… Why do I feel smaller? And why am I starting at a lilypod. A-And why does it feel like I've already seen this before…

Unfortunately my already jumbled up thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a melodious giggle that reached my ears "Little Lie. Try not to fall into the water like last time." Is she telling that to me? But my name isn't Lie! I-It's-

"Oh don't give me that look. I did warn you not too get to close, now didn't I?" This woman. Why was she talking to me like I knew her? Is she supposed to be my mom? No, I may not remember much about my past life but I can tell that she looks nothing like my _real_ mother. From her dusky rose hair and pink eyes, to her green dress and gentle personality. It all felt so wrong… Yet I still felt like smiling at her. Like _she _was my real mother.

"Sorry mother, it's just that I found this really pretty lilypod!" I hoped that I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Again, she giggled and lightly ruffled my hair. It made me feel warm inside, I was being petted by a total stranger, but instead of feeling weirded out I felt an odd warmth…

Seeing this, my… Mother grabbed something from her basket. It was credit card?

"Why don't you go buy something nice for your father? He's been out hunting for a while now, and your little journey can perhaps clear your mind of whatever is troubling you, little Lie." Again I am left speechless. Something that "mother" noticed right away.

"Never underestimate a mother's instincts, little Lie. Now go on, enjoy yourself." She lightly turned me around and gently pushed me forward until my legs started moving on their own. I didn't bother looking back as I walked aimlessly around what I'm presuming to be a small village.

And it was also around this time where I finally got my shit together, my confused yet light hearted expression switched to a deadpanned gaze as I looked at everything around me, apparently I've been reincarnated as a little Asian boy. But I couldn't be in the past since mom gave me a credit card… Just where the hell am I?

"Hey! Get back here!" My ears perked up as I heard the shout of a fellow child reach my ears, shrill and high like my own in that childish way. Shortly after there was laughter, not the light hearted kind either, they were probably bullying some poor bastard for some petty reason.

I should probably get out of here before I get roped into whatev-

"Ow! She bit me!" One of the little pricks cried out. Damn, at this rate they'll probably beat the lights out of her. But If Intervene I'll probably be the punching bag… Damn you conscience

"H-Hey, you three." Now that I notice, my voice was actually kind of posh, even with the shrill overtones. So much for the threatening approach, with a voice like that. But, that didn't stop the tone of the voice I needed, it wasn't condescending or smug, it wasn't threatening or venomous, it was just a simple call out.

"Hm?" The three boys who were harassing a Ginger haired girl. Dirtied up and holding a piece of moldy bread like it was her last hope of salvation.

Another reason to despise kids, I guess. Added to the laundry list of them, but hey. Always room to expand.

"You should probably stop that. I mean, I can't stop you or anything but I'm still warning you." The reason my "threats" were so half assed was because I was trying to tell the girl to make a run for it.

But, either she was too shocked to move or just didn't know what I was trying to tell her because she just sat there, looking at me like I was an alien from Mars or something like that… Probably could have used a better analogy for it but it's the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Eh? And who are you supposed to be. Some munchkin knight?" While it was said as a question, the blue haired boys' question was very mocking. I hate being mocked. But I could take a few hits for the girl at least, and that had to count for something.

What, I had no idea. But something.

"Not really. I don't have a sword or a shield, don't even have armor on me at the moment. So no, I am not a munchkin _knight_." Of course little kids always try to rile up their victims, something that any calm adult can deflect. Sometimes even causing the kid to get angry as a bonus. "Munchkin… Maybe. Sure. Not that you're all that much bigger. Does that make _you_ a munchkin too?"

"Why you-!" The kid in the middle had a horrible imitation of a murderous glare. Mostly because of that stupid bang of his, the 'glare' turned into more of a petulant scowl with a wrinkled nose that made him look stupid.

"Why me, what? I haven't done anything other than correct your friends' assumption. Did you think I was insinuating something else?" A simple bait I dangled over him, nothing too complex even for kids. After all that's how most of their bullying works. You say things as bait. And watch the prey bite it.

The kid with the buzz cut haircut decided to add a little bit more to their already failing intimidation attempt by slowly punching his palm with his fist, the universal sign of "I'm going to pummel your ass." Not that they'd know that particular version anyway.

Barring that aside, I shifted my ever eternal deadpanned gaze to the ginger girl. Thankfully she disappeared so that means I can also make my exit.

"If you beat me up here then you'll be in trouble." I stated as the little trio had actually managed to a bit too close to my liking when I wasn't looking.

Before any of them could speak, I beat them to the punch.

"We aren't in a subtle location like you three stooges think. I could simply yell out for help and some wandering adult can see that you're assaulting me." Oh? It seems they're already being scared shitless and I haven't even _said_ the consequences yet.

When was I so good at scaring kids?

"Anyway. I have to leave now, I promised mother that I'd get something for my fa-" As I turned around to leave I apparently hit a human wall.

I fell on my ass and I looked up to see the one responsible for my failed exit.

"What is going on here?" While the man in front of me sounded irritated. I could tell he was more confused than irritated. Also, why do I feel like I've seen him somewhere before, in a video game. Overwatch was the name If I remember correctly, never got into it much but, this man is a freaking older Hanzo.

And frankly, I don't know how to feel about it.

I couldn't think any further as his gaze fell onto me. His hardened expression softened immediately as he knelt down to look at me.

"Lie. Where did you learn to talk in that manner." It seems that this man is my father. Crap, I thought he'd at least take until the end of the day to come back! Quick! I just need an excuse.

"I-I...Er." Dammit I have nothing!

"... We will have this discussion later, come now. We cannot keep your mother waiting." He stood and motioned me to follow. I awkwardly walked behind the man, not even bothering to try and talk to him. Which served to amplify the awkward air around us. Even if I tired to clear it out I don't know anything about him so I can't say anything lest I unintentionally make things harder for myself.

Hm? Now that I notice, even with all of the traditional Japanese houses and clothing, it seems that these people have included technology into the mix with those holographic things they're using as phones? Man, this world is getting confusing as hell. I'll have to go to a nearby library once I get the chance.

But my best bet would be hearing it from one of the people here. My parents are already crossed out of that list considering one already thinks something is going on with me, don't need the other one having the same mentality too. Hm, maybe that girl from earlier can tell me in what time period or world I'm in. I could use that to at least make it easier for me to survive.

"Lie, you haven't touched your dinner yet, is something wrong?" Ah shit! My body was in auto pilot for too long! Just tell her an edited version of the truth and it'll satisfy her.

"I-I'm sorry mother… It's just that I'm still thinking about someone." That's not what I meant to say but it still works!

"Oh? And who is this person?" Mother asked in a teasing tone. It didn't affect me much so that was nice.

"It was a girl." Mother's eyes gained a mischievous glint that I almost failed to notice, or at least pretended to. However, I felt my father's concentrated gaze on me before I could dwell on it, guess he really wants an explanation for what I did yesterday.

"I see. Am I expecting any grandchildren soon?" What the hell woman?! Does it look like I can have kids!

Luckily, sensing the Aura of _wtf_ I'm enveloped in, Father coughed loudly in his fist.

"It's just a little bit of teasing, there's nothing wrong with that honey." Mother lightly pushed father in a playful manner, causing him to sigh in annoyance. After things calmed down everything went silent.

I didn't eat anything while I was there so I know my stomach is going to be annoying me all night. Well, if it's so insistent then I'll grab a snack on my way out of the house. I need to find her, even if she's just an orphan I know I can get answers from her.

But, _***Yawn* **_I'm going to get some shut eye.

**\- Close to Midnight -**

"..."

"..."

"..."

_***cree-* **_

"_Shit!"_

"..."

"..."

***Rustle***

". . . . . ."

_Lucky!_

_C'mon! I just have to get out of the house and into the empty streets! That's all it is!_

_One more step!_

_One more step!_

_One more step!_

_***Click***_

_Shut up door!_

_***Click* **_

_I told you to shut up you wooden whore!_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

"It doesn't matter Lie. You got out and that's all that matters." If it wasn't for the broken moon I wouldn't be able to see through the- Wait a minute…

_Why is the moon broken?! That should be impossible! T-The fact that this world hasn't been drowned in water is a freaking miracle! Dammit now I really need to find that girl_.

With that said I went on my way with a heavy sigh, it's not like I know my way around these parts so I'll probably end up getting lost. I just hope I can find her before I _really _get lost in this damn place.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_If I wasn't searching for a little girl under a house, I would have loved the peace and quiet I was surrounded in._

". . . . . . . ."

_***Rustle* **_

"O-Oi! Who's there?"

_***Rustle* *Rustle* **_

"Just because I have a twig as a weapon doesn't make me any less competent in kicking your a-!" My words died in my throat as I saw what, or rather who emerged from the bushes.

It was her…

She still had her moldy bread on hand, holding it tightly like it was the only thing keeping her from life and death.

"H-Hi, er, you there. My name is Ren." She just stared, and the more she kept staring the more I kept sweating. I found her, it was extremely easy since she came to me. Like if the universe itself decided to throw a bone at me... But apparently I didn't account for the girl's refusal to speak!

"... I-I… I-I'm N-Nora!" Her voice was shaky, like she would keel over just from my presence alone. I couldn't blame her for it but I couldn't get answers out of her in this state so I had to get a little bit more daring. Hopefully it didn't come bite me in the ass.

So I wrap one of my hands with one of hers, not the best move I could have done but it somehow worked. She seemed to visibly calm down, but I can't start springing questions now, it will just put me back to square one.

I let go of her hand. Is what I would say if Nora didn't grab my retreating hand, she even went as far as too curl herself around it just so I couldn't escape her grasp. Great, now I feel bad for using her as an information dumpster…

"H-hey, you can let go now. I won't leave you, I promise!" My seriousness was not well articulated due to my shrill posh voice. But I guess it didn't matter to Nora since she decided to let go of me, although she kept looking at me with a focused glare. She was really desperate for human contact that _didn't _have her end up on the floor.

"Do you have a last name?" Another simple question, and hopefully one she can answer.

"... Valkyrie, my last name is Valkyrie." I gave a small smile, although it was a little forced, for the most part I was relieved that I didn't have to dub her Ginger girl anymore.

Unfortunately, the little sense of positivity I had was crushed to the ground and grinded to the finest degree of dust.

▂▂▃▃▅▅！

After that unholy screech, everything went downhill.

* * *

**[Li Ren's POV]**

▂▂▃▃▅▅！

I… I've never seen such a vile creature before. It just came into the village so suddenly and violently that we could only stand in mute horror as the abomination started its bloody massacre.

I did my best to distract the beast so the civilians could be spared of its wrath. But in doing so the beast now had its gaze upon me, it did not hesitate to try and cut me down. Swinging its limp arms around erratically and destroying buildings nearby as it did so.

I was not skilled nor foolish enough to take the horse mounted beast head on so I could only run away from it while using my bow and arrows to hopefully do any type of lasting injury.

▅▅▅■■■■!

It sounded annoyed more than anything else, it didn't even bother removing the arrows from its face as it continued destroying everything in its path. All of that destruction just to get to me…

"Fine, if it is a prey you want. Then that is what you will get!"

_***Twack!***_

_***Twack***_

_***Twack***_

▃▃▅▅！

A cry of acceptance. If my assumption is correct. Now, I just have to make sure it doesn't get near the other villagers or my family! If my life is all it takes to save everyone else. Then so be it.

"Come! Chase me down you heinous beast!" This time it did not let out another one of its hellish roars as it silently shot its arms at me. If it wasn't for one of the houses collapsing between me and it then I would have surely perished.

▂▂▃▃▅▅■■■■**ーー****!**

It desperately clawed at the rubble. Trying to get through to continue chasing me, but no matter how much it tried, it could never dig its way through.

▂▂▃▃▃▃▂▂…

It sulked away, with its prey successfully escaping the beast will have to settle with the escaping villagers. Assuming they haven't escaped yet.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my rapidly beating heart calm down. But, even with the beast gone to hunt elsewhere I had to find them! An and Lie… May the brothers protect you both from that thing!

* * *

**[Lie Ren's POV] **

"C'mon Nora we have to go!" I urged the girl as I started tugging at her arms, trying to make her move. But the more I tried the more she resisted, she was scared… And I couldn't blame her, but if we stick down here we'll die. I'll die for the second time and not in a calm way either!

"Nora! We have to leave now!" I didn't want to raise my voice. I really didn't. But that thing is bound to come back for us, this is our only chance to get the hell out of here!

"... Nora. Get on my back." I gestured to my back as I mustered the warmest smile I could. She was shocked to say the least, but luckily she did as she was told and slowly climbed onto my back, I certainly didn't expect for her to grip me so tightly afterwards but I didn't mind it.

▂▂▃▃▃▃▂▂…

What the hell? Is… Is that monster sulking away?!

Even if it was extremely dangerous to do so, I took a peek from under the house and found that the monster was heading towards the center of the village, dragging its long black noodle arms with it.

And that was my chance! I was quite literally a few minutes away from the exit, A quick sprint and I'll be home free!

But. Just as I was about to make a break for it...

"Lie!" The distressed cry of my mother, An Ren, filled my ears.

"M-Mom?!" That's I could really say as she rushed over to me, even with me being under the house it didn't slow her down at all as she naturally slid under the gap of the house and quickly crawled to me, hugging my tightly into her chest as she started to console me and telling me reassuring words. Obviously she didn't account for the extra passenger since shortly after a light gasp was heard from behind me. Realizing this, mother let go immediately and looked at my back.

Pink eyes met bright blue eyes, and as if something clicked inside my mother's mind, she gently tried to pry Nora of my back, keyword being try.

Nora's grip on me did not waver, even with the soothing voice of my mother reassuring her safety she refuses to lose her grip on me.

▃▃▅▅**!**

"We need to leave, now!" In seconds we were swiftly out on the streets and making a beeline for the exit. Or rather, mom was the one racing for the exit. But, for some reason she stopped midway through her sprint.

"Stay back you beast!" Came the voice of my father as he let loose an arrow aimed for the creature's red glowing eyes, each arrow he let fly bounced harmlessly from the creatures' skull, again. It seemed more annoyed than hurt so it decided to squash the insignificant being in front of it.

Unfortunately said being decided to retreat again, no. It wouldn't let him escape again.

Oh no… Mom is hesitating! Are you crazy woman?! That thing will kill you!

"M-Mom! We need to go! Please!" Am I… Am I crying? Why? She's not even my mom… Dammit I can think about that later! Right now I need to stop her from doing something that she'll regret.

But, before I can do anything else…

_***Crash* **_

* * *

**[An Ren's POV]**

How foolish of me! To let my son become a target because of me! What kind of mother would hesitate to save their loved ones…

▂▂▃▃▅▅！

That screech… It was the same screech it did when it caught its first victim, when it… killed the poor man…

'Li!" I couldn't help but scream out as the realization dawned to me. I felt the world around me grow smaller and smaller until all I could think about was Li and… And how he was about to die to that horrible thing!

'Li! Where are you!" I didn't care if the beast heard me, I couldn't- No, I wouldn't let my husband die a heroic fool's death!

"Be quiet-!" His raspy voice reaches my ears, I immediately turned to my left to see my husband stumbling towards me, using his bow as a makeshift cane. He was bleeding from his multiple cuts and gashes adorning his body.

For a lack of a better word, he looked like absolute crap… And all because he wanted to give us a chance to live…

"An. Where is Lie?" That… That completely slipped my mind. In my desperate search for Li I forgot about my own son!

"Go." A simple command that I failed to process the first time, it wasn't until he shoved me away from him when his command left its impact on me.

"L-Li you fool! Giving your life away will accomplish nothing!" My emotions got the better of me, I couldn't help but scream at him, all of this because my husband wants to go die like an idealistic Idiot!

"I'm already a dead man. We have no one to protect us, there is no huntsman to save us! All I can do is stall it until everyone has escaped!" The tension between us grew, he was being stubborn, too stubborn!

▅▅■■■■▅▅▂▂！

Perhaps that was the reason the beast found us so quickly.

It did not immediately try to attack us, it did nothing but stare, not at me but at Li. It was here for him and him alone. He was its prize.

"Its here… Take this and go!" He unexpectedly put one of his hunting knives on my hands and started pushing me away, I of course fought back. But Li's stubbornness won over in the end.

▂▂▃▃▅▅■■■■!

It lost its patience, the black stallion whined along its master shrill roar, I had no time to think as Li shoved me further away from him… My body ignored my protests as the image of my husband facing imminent death became smaller by each step. I-I couldn't bear to even think about it so I forced myself to look away, only hearing his final warcry before… Before his demise.

Shortly after it let out a final screech. It's victory cry echoed through the destroyed village. And I was still running for my life…

I had to find my precious Lie before I lose him too!

Even as my adrenaline wore off, finally letting my leg muscles feel the burn of their overuse. I did not stop, I kept going even as the pain got worse. The thought of my son gave me the strength to keep on going.

Hell be damned if they think they can separate me from my own flesh and blood…

* * *

**AN: Wow. What a dark beginning for a Fic that is supposed to be filled with nothing but comedic adventures and horrible personalities clashing together to try and live in the harsh land of Remnant. **

**This is something I've wanted to write for a really long time so I hope you enjoy this little dark prologue before we get into the real meaty stuff…. **_**Heh. **_


End file.
